Despedida
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru decide alejarse de Natsuki. ShizNat


**Despedida  
**Por: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni siquiera la casa donde vivo, el aire que respiro, la vida que no tengo.

Notas: Primer fic exclusivamente en español, esperaba que mi primer fic en español fuera de Nanoha o Negima, pero la idea me vino de la nada mientras estaba tratando de escribir otro fic y… bueno, uno no siempre obtiene lo que quiere pero si lo que necesita.

* * *

"¡No te entiendo, Shizuru!" El grito la hizo detenerse en seco, la chica de ojos color sangre se volteo para ver a la chica (mujer, oh tan perfecta mujer) que amaba desde hacia años. "Primero dices que me amas, luego que vas a retomar el año para estar conmigo. ¿Y ahora resulta que te vas? ¿Qué me dejas así, descartada como si no fuera mas que un pañuelo de papel que una ves que se usa lo tiras?"

Esas palabras la enloquecieron ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella no había hecho nada más que acomodar los deseos de Natsuki desde el momento que la conoció, no había dejado de complacerla, de obedecerla (de desearla, de esperarla). ¿Y Natsuki que había hecho? Nada, absolutamente nada. Solo de vez en cuando pretender que podía llegar a sentir algo por ella, pretender que una pequeña chispa se encendía detrás de sus ojos cada vez que la veía… Pero Fujino Shizuru se había cansado, si bien ella podía aguantar mucho por el amor (y el deseo infinito) que sentía por Natsuki, su limite había sido alcanzado y por eso de esta decisión.

"Deberías cuidar sus palabras, Kuga-san." Shizuru dijo con una fría sonrisa, que rápidamente se derritió a las llamas de ira que se prendían en sus ojos. "Después de todo uno puede llegar a pensar que las hipocresías que dice son ciertas." Esos ojos rojos encontraron los ojos verdes de Natsuki, ojos que estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. "¿Acaso no hice todo lo que Natsuki me pidió? Me convertí en Kaicho solo para que Natsuki accediera a la red del colegio, mantuve nuestra amistad en secreto para que la reputación de Natsuki no fuera dañada, descendí al mismo infierno para protegerla. ¿Y puede decirme, Kuga-san, que es lo que Natsuki hizo por mi?"

"¿Kuga… san?" La chica de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió mas por esa primera parte que por el resto de lo que Shizuru había dicho, desde el momento que se conocieron Shizuru solo la había llamado Kuga una sola vez, pero la manera que lo había dicho ahora… con tanto odio y disgusto. "Yo…"

"Vos nada. Kuga Natsuki-san jamás hizo nada por mí, nuestra relación jamás fue mutua y es algo que yo tuve que aprender de la manera mas dura." Un suspiro y los ojos miraron al cielo azul limpio de nubes (un día tan alegre y feliz, haciendo contraste con su propio corazón). "Hay mucho que soporte por la Natsuki que soñaba mía; pero si hay algo que no voy a tolerar es la hipocresía de decir que te descarto, cuando tu eres la que lo ha hecho siempre."

"Shizuru, esto… por favor… ¡necesitaba tiempo!" Esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se suponía que solo se iría a Shizuru, le diría lo que pensaba de la situación y la mujer volvería con ella… Todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, Shizuru no solo seguía insistiendo en volver a Kioto, sino que también estaba dejando bien claro quien la había empujado a esa decisión (si hubiera una pared cerca Natsuki la hubiera golpeado tantas veces). Y todo, absolutamente todo seria más fácil para ella… de no ser que Shizuru estaba en lo correcto. "Necesito que te quedes conmigo." Y apenas podía quitar la desesperación (y el pánico, el terrible pánico de perderla) de su voz.

"¿Por qué razón? ¿Para que sigas jugando conmigo?" Los ojos de Shizuru derrochaban lastima (por ella y por Natsuki). "De que vale quedarme si ni siquiera tu tienes la seguridad de que voy a obtener el precio que deseo, tu no vas a ser mía… y lo que es mas no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo con vos, el ferri esta a punto de irse y no quiero tener que esperar tres horas para el próximo."

"Pero… ¡te amo!" Y en esas desesperadas palabras Natsuki se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad, que en su corazón realmente amaba a Shizuru de la misma manera, pero los ojos de la chica de claros cabellos le dejaban ver que no era suficiente. "Te amo… ¿tu no sientes lo mismo?"

"Por supuesto que te amo mas que a nada, mas que a nadie, pero no es suficiente. No puedo aceptar los sentimientos de Natsuki cuando solo los declara por miedo a perderme, ni tampoco voy a quedarme solo por dos palabras que, de volver todo a como era antes, terminarían no valiendo nada. Me niego a seguir jugando a ser tu esclava."

Con esas palabras Shizuru se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, segura de que su taxi la estaría esperando y agradecida de haber enviado ya su equipaje a su destino. Natsuki no la siguió, ella no esperaba que lo hiciera (aunque esperar algo no significa que duele menos). Los ojos color sangre miraron al soleado cielo… le hubiera gustado más que lloviera.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mas Notas: Pensaba darle un epilogo con un final feliz (me encantan los finales felices), pero la desolación del final me parece perfecta. Mmm, es increíble ver que, después de tantos años, mi español sigue siendo mejor que mi inglés.


End file.
